Percy Jackson Abused: One-shots
by Superskywalker
Summary: A few one-shots on ways that people find out Percy was abused. FYI the chapters get worse before they get better, so if you skip the first couple, you won't be missing anything. Enjoy! (TW for mentions of child abuse, and sexual abuse) (All rights go to Rick Riordan, you know him)
1. What's Wrong with Poker

**Hey ya'll, so I know it's been awhile but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Rights go to Rick Riordan.**

What's Wrong with Poker?

Annabeth's POV:

Gods, who knew boredom could be so...boring. Great, now I sound like Percy. I got off my bunk in the stifling Athena cabin. It was mid July, and Apollo was showing no mercy. It was far too hot to do anything outside, much less train. So I had taken to laying face up on my bed, which unfortunately did not help one bit.

I made my way to the big house where I saw the seven, Grover, the Stolls and _Thalia?_ What was she doing here, didn't she have hunter duties?

I walked over to the deck where they were sitting, more like melting, in the heat. As I neared, Percy looked up, and smiled at me. I returned the favor. "Hey, guys," I started, "you all as bored as I am?" they nodded half-heartedly and continued doing nothing.

I rolled my eyes and told Percy to scoot over, he obliged making just enough room for the two of us.

Suddenly Connor looked up with a curious expression on his face. "I wonder if the big house has a poker table, because we could totally play right now." He stated. Travis nodded thoughtfully. "Let's go find out."

They stood and headed for the door. Then realizing no one was following, looked back, "you guys coming?" They asked in sync.

We all looked at each other and shrugged. We got up and made our way into the big house, though Percy looked a little reluctant.

'He's probably just being lazy' I thought, and left it at that. I took his hand and he smiled gratefully at me.

I nearly gasped as we entered the bright blue house. I had forgotten that it was air conditioned, and felt extremely refreshed as a breeze of well needed fresh air splashed on my face. I looked around and saw Thalia's face expressed how I felt.

We followed the Stolls around for some time until we entered a dark green room. As we walked in Leo gasped in excitement. He pointed to a rectangular table with green felt on the top. Three stacks of poker chips were neatly lined on the table.

Thalia smirked, "you two happy now?" She joked.

They just looked at all of us with puppy dog eyes that looked mismatched on their usually trouble-maker faces. Nevertheless we got the message, _play a round with us. _

I sighed and took a seat at the table. I was bored anyways, so why not right? Besides it might actually be fun. Slowly everyone else filed around the table. Everyone except Percy.

"Don't you want to play Percy?" Hazel asked.

Percy just shrugged and looked warily down at the table, as if might suddenly burst to flames, "Poker's just not really my thing, I'm gonna sit this one out." He sat down on one of the nearby couches. I looked worriedly at him but he had fixed his stare on a solitary chair at the end of the room. I just sighed and turned my head back to the game where the Stolls were eagerly dealing out hands to each person.

Hazel and Frank were working together because, Hazel only just learned how to play the game. I looked at my cards and smirked, then I quickly dropped the smirk, remembering that I wasn't supposed to reveal any emotion on my face.

Through the game, it was pretty easy to learn people's giveaways. Like Leo's eyes always widen when he sees something good.

Around mid-game, I stole a glance at Percy, who had gone back to looking warily at the poker board. Then all of a sudden he started breathing really heavily, as if having a panic attack. I looked at him in worry, about to call him out, when his breathing started to even out.

He stood shakily and announced that he was getting some air. He rushed out of the room without another word.

The rest of the game went by quickly. I was sure I was going to win, but poker requires not just skill, but luck too. And unfortunately Piper had more luck than me that game. She ended up leaving with 23 drachmas.

Percy didn't come back through the whole game, so while the Stolls went off to their own thing, (I heard them talking about makeup so they were probably pranking the Aphrodite cabin), the rest of us went off to find Percy…

Percy POV:

As soon as I heard poker, I knew things weren't going to go my way today.

When the Stolls had suggested going to look for a poker table I had considered just staying where I was, but a look from Thalia, made me relent and slowly make my way to the big house.

When Annabeth took my hand I smiled at her gratefully, she was awesome.

I prayed to Zeus that there wouldn't be a poker table, but Zeus must have been remembering all the times I pissed him off and decided to ignore me. I realized this as soon as I heard Leo's gasp.

When I saw the table, I was overcome with flashbacks and memories of my childhood.

"_Go get me a beer! No! Not that one… you're just a stupid little brain boy aren't you… you know you deserved to be punished"_

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out _his _voice. I eyed the table, waiting for _him _to show up behind it, commanding something…

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Thalia, "you two happy now?"

The Stolls gave their best puppy eyes, (though mine were obviously better), and everyone gathered around the table to play. I just stood there until Hazel asked if I wanted to play.

"Poker's not really my thing, I'm gonna sit this one out." I replied, then I made my way to a couch at the side of the room. I decided to stare at the wall until my ADHD drove me crazy.

Surprisingly I lasted half the game, until memories started resurfacing and I just couldn't handle it, I announced some excuse to everyone and quickly made my way out. By the time I reached the door, I was full out sprinting.

I ran out and tried to catch my breath but I couldn't breathe. I started to panic, I kept panting and panting but it was unnatural. When I finally calmed down enough to get some air into my lungs, I walked to the beach.

I didn't even feel the heat anymore as I walked. I kicked off my shoes and socks as I neared the sand, not bothering to see where they went. I felt the hot, but comforting sand underneath my feet. I took a deep breath in, relieved that it came easily. I walked forwards, nearing the ocean, until it surrounded my waist.

I just stood there. Waiting. But not sure what I was waiting for.

Annabeth POV:

We found him at the beach. Correction, we found his shoes at the beach. Wait, no Leo _tripped _on Percy's shoes at the beach.

After helping him up, we continued to the ocean, where we saw him, standing waist deep in the water.

I went over to the shore and called his name. He turned around and smiled at me. He made his way to us, easily gliding through the water.

He looked really good that day. His windswept hair, perfectly positioned, no matter how messy it was. His camp t-shirt and jeans hung loosely on his body, because in tartar- in that place, we both lost a lot of weight we were trying to get back. Yet his slim body still looked perfect on his tan skin.

I couldn't stop these Aphrodite like thoughts, as he walked up to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Then he turned to face us, and with and obviously forced smile he asked, "so, how'd the game go?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"Nevermind the game, Seaweed Brain, are you okay? You rushed out quite quickly, and looked like you were having trouble breathing."

He looked at all of us, and for a second I thought he was going to deny it, then he asked, "do you guys really want to know?"

We all nodded, and he sighed. He told us to sit down, this might take a little while.

"Ooh, story time," Leo joked and sat down eagerly, looking up at Percy expectantly.

Percy let out a hint of a small smile, then began to tell us his "story"

Percy POV:

I don't know why I was so willing to tell them, but a voice at the back of my head, reassured me that I should. I decided to listen. I know me _listening?_ I must be losing my troublemaker touch.

I looked at everyone and took another deep breath.

"When I was little, my mom married this jerk named Gabe Ugliano,"

Leo burst out laughing, "what kind of name is Ugly-ano?"

I smiled, and waited for him to calm down, when he did I continued, "so yeah, that guy was my step-father for about 8ish years. And boy did he reek. I gave him the nickname Smelly Gabe when I was 5 or so, because he smelled horrible, he smelled so bad he covered my demigod scent."

I paused there, getting a few "oh"s and "your mom's smart"s. Then I said the worst part,

"Not only was he a huge jerk, but gabe, he um he was-" I looked at Annabeth and she nodded, "he was abusive. He would hit me with his fist or with his beer bottles, and yell at me, calling me stupid, telling me no one loved me. I almost ran away, but I couldn't leave my mom, I stayed. I knew that the second I told my mom, she would leave him, but he made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone, otherwise he would do it to her. I learned later though he did hit her occasionally." I looked around at everyone, who were looking at me, most with tears in their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth asked, a little bit hurt.

I shrugged, "well before we started dating, we weren't really the 'best of friends' and after we started dating, we just had a lot on our mind, with Luke and everyone. Plus it doesn't always come up in a conversation, does it?"

Thalia looked at me with disbelief, "yeah it does," I was confused so she explained, "Kelp Head, all those times I yelled at you, telling you I had it way harder than you did, you could have said something then."

"Oh." was all I said.

"wait," Frank said, "what?" i asked.

"what does that have to do with poker?" "oh, well Gabe was a gambler, he played poker a lot. He even expected me to provide his gambling funds."

No no one spoke for 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi 3 Mississ-

Jason spoke up, "and I thought I had a hard life." "jeez, thanks Jason." I replied sarcastically.

Realizing his mistake, he tried to apologize, but I held up a hand to stop him, and told him I was messing with him. We all sat in silence for a few seconds, until the Stolls came running to us, out of breath.

"Aphrodite cabin-" Travis started. "Prank gone wrong," Connor finished. I then realized they were wearing lipstick and blush and other stuff I don't know the name of. And I just burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and I just shrugged. Then I turned to the Stolls,

"Let's get them back then huh?" they both grinned at me. I gave Annabeth another kiss on the lips, and got up, running with the Stolls planning our next prank…

No one's POV:

The next morning you could hear screams coming from the Aphrodite cabin, and the Poseidon cabin.

The Aphrodite cabin screams were from Drew Tanaka, who could not get the glue out of her hair, somehow the glue had gotten into her shampoo…

The Poseidon cabin screams were from Percy Jackson, when he learned that their was a such thing as waterproof makeup. ("why won't it come off Annabeth?" "that's why you don't prank the Aphrodite cabin Seaweed Brain.")

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was pretty long, but I just wanted to add a little more detail. Anyways I was listening to music while typing this an "Mine" by Taylor Swift came on and I feel like it's perfect for Percy and Annabeth. **


	2. Kids?

**So this story will be a little different, instead of Percy getting abused by gabe- well you'll see. It will take place during the blood of olympus, on the argo 2. And I might turn this into two different stories on one chapter, if I feel like it. Hope you enjoy it. Rights go to you know who. and i dont mean voldemort.**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE RAPE MENTIONED IN HERE, DO NOT READ IF NOT COMFORTABLE, THANK YOU.**

Kids?

Annabeth POV:

It was a really normal day. That's why we were all on edge. Not a single monster that day. Not even a wind spirit.

We were just sitting at the dining table in the mess hall. Who knows, maybe this was a blessing in an anxiety covered disguise. Either way we all were preparing ourselves for the worst, because whenever there is peace and quiet for this long, something's bound to happen, something bad.

None of us were really hungry, well except Percy, who was stuffing his face with blue waffles, and coke. Why he was eating all that for dinner? Only Zeus knows, well actually I don't think even he knows.

Anyways, all of a sudden Percy shot his head up and worriedly asked for the date. I replied with the current date, which happened to be July 22nd.

He cursed and muttered about how that was the thing he forgot, then proceeded to slam his head on the table, narrowly missing his syrup covered waffles. Luckily Hazel moved his plate aside in time. I shot her a grateful look, and she smiled back, then looked worriedly at Percy.

"Um, Perce? Are you o-" I didn't get to finish that statement, because right then an iris message of Clarisse La Rue popped up behind Percy.

"Prissy! Aren't you forgetting something today?" she asked. I was confused, what was she talking about? What would Percy be forgetting?

Percy turned around and got up. Then he looked at her pleadingly. "Please Clarisse, will you visit them for me. I-I already picked out their gifts, they're in my cabin. For Sara, there's a little plush doll, and for Mike, I got him the latest video game out there. Please go for me." he looked at her with does cute little puppy dog eyes, and she gave in with a sigh.

"Alright Prissy, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Clarisse, I-I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't worry, I'll figure out some way for you to do it." Percy smiled at her, then thanked her again, and was just about to swipe his hand through, when something made him stop.

"Clarisse, will you also get their photo for me? I want to see how much they've grown." Clarisse nodded, "sure."

Percy looked relieved and ended the IM.

"Sooo…" Leo started, "what was that about, and why didn't I get any gifts from you?" I rolled my eyes at him, but returned my attention to Percy because I was too was curious at what just happened.

Percy shook his head, nonchalantly, "it's nothing you guys need to worry about." He checked his non-existent watch, "I should really be off to sleep, you know in case we have an early morning- er- wake up."

I knew what he meant, it wasn't rare that monster attacks happened earlier than six in the morning, seriously didn't the monsters have _any_thing better to do?

We nodded at him, not pushing him to explain, but I was eventually going to get an explanation out of him.

I muttered a quick good night, then went down to my cabin for some well deserved sleep. As I layed down on my bed, I prayed for a dreamless sleep, and for first, and probably last time, The Fates, granted my wish.

Weird SpongeBob Voice: THE VERY NEXT MORNING

Annabeth POV:

The next morning I woke up, with sunlight flowing through my windows. I stood up refreshed, and ready to go.

As I made my way to breakfast, I stopped by Percy's cabin, chances were that he hadn't woken up yet.

When I went into his cabin, I found I was correct. He was sprawled out on his stomach, one arm hanging off his bed and the other laying carelessly on his stomach. His pillow was wet around where his mouth was, so I could assume that his old habits hadn't died off yet.

I went over and gently shook him awake. Okay maybe it didn't go _exactly _like that, but there is no proof that it was my fault he woke on the floor.

His head shot up, and he looked around the room confused. Then he saw me, and realized the fact that he was on the floor. "Wise Girl…" he started suspiciously.

"No proof." I told him, then ran off to the dining hall.

I was halfway through my cereal, by the time everyone got down. I looked at Leo,

"So…" I said in between bites, "what's the plan for to-"

I was cut off by yet another IM of Clarisse. "Hey, Percy. I got your photos."

Percy's head shot up eagerly. "Can I see them?" Clarisse nodded and held up two photos, each one had a kid of about seven, maybe eight years old. One was a boy that looked like a mini version of Percy, he had jet black hair, and sea green eyes. The other one was of a girl, who also had Percy's hair, but instead of sea green eyes, they were a nice shade of hazel.

"Wow they have grown!" Percy said excitedly.

"Yeah," Clarisse agreed, "and they really missed you, they were confused as to why you couldn't come, since you've never missed their birthday."

Percy smiled sadly, "How's Christina doing."

"Oh, she's fine," we heard shouting in the background, "well that's my cue, don't die guys. We're all counting on you." and with that she ended the message, leaving us with a lost in thought Percy.

"Okay Seaweed Brain, quit daydreaming, you got some explaining to do." I demanded.

"Yeah," Piper agreed, "why did those kids look just like you, especially the little boy."

"And who are they, they must be important for you not to miss a single one of their birthdays." Hazel added.

Percy shook his head, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell you, I mean even Clarisse found out on accident."

"It's okay man, you can trust us we're your friends." Jason reassured, while the rest of us nodded our heads in agreement.

Percy looked a little bit reluctant, but gave in eventually. "Alright, fine I'll tell you." he paused for a moment then continued.

"Growing up, I always lived in the poor parts of New York, so this kind of thing happened often." Leo was about to interrupt, but Percy continued before he could, "my mom was usually working double shifts to make enough money to support us, so I was usually left home alone with my stepdad, Gabe. But one week, when I was about nine or so, he said that he was going to some poker tournament for a week in like Vegas or something. So my mom had to hire a babysitter for me, since it was fall break, and I was out of school for the holidays" Percy stopped to take a breath here, before continuing.

"Being short on money, my mom had to hire the first sitter she saw. She did meet her first, to make sure she wasn't a monster, since my mom can see through the mist. Anyways, when my mom decided she was a good fit she gave her our address, and left her with me while she was at work. The sitter's name was Marla, and she seemed really nice at first, when I was with my mom. But once my mom left, Marla looked at me with like some sort of lust in her eyes. Then she told me that she knew a fun thing that we could do together, so she led me up to where my mom's bedroom was and shut and locked the door."

I was getting a little nervous at this point, not knowing what to expect. I looked around and saw everyone else with faces that reflected my own worry, but Percy didn't seem to notice and continued talking.

"Then she started doing things I didn't understand at that age. She," he stopped here, looking nervously around at us, then started talking again, "she- uh well, she took off her clothes, like all of them, and asked me to do the same. When I didn't do it, she came over and did it for me. Then she took rope out of her backpack," by now we were all looking at Percy with horror, "and she tied me to the bed, and well I guess you can assume what happened from there."

Right when I thought it was over, Percy started talking again.

"She did that to me the whole week, and I didn't tell my mom, because I didn't want her to worry, plus I wasn't really sure what was happening. Then on Friday, Marla came to the house with tears in her eyes. She ran up to me and hugged me. She told how sorry she was and how she made a huge mistake, and how terrible of a person she was. Then she told me she was pregnant. Pregnant with _our _baby. I didn't know what to say. This kind of stuff happens all the time where I lived, girls under twenty getting pregnant, and I sort of understood how that worked, but you try and tell a nine year old, that he was forced to be a father."

Percy stopped and I saw tears in his eyes. He didn't look at any of us, instead kept his eyes glued to the table.

"My mom never found out what happened until after the delivery. She didn't press charges against Marla because I begged her not to. Nine months after the whole rape thing, Marla shows up at our door, this is where my mom learns the truth, and she has two babies in her hand, a boy and a girl. It turns out she- we had twins. Twins born on July 22nd. Marla named the girl Sara, she said it was her adoptive mother's name, and I named the boy Michael, or Mike as he prefers. My mom, when I was younger would always take me to visit them, on their birthdays, at the adoption center we put them at. We didn't want to, but we had no choice, but to put them up for adoption, Marla was only fifteen. When they finally got adopted, I was maybe thirteen. The lady who adopted them was really nice, her name's Christina, and she found out how the twins were born. You know the rape. And so yeah, I always visit them on their birthdays. They know I'm their dad, but they more think of me as their older brother. I really love them and as of yesterday they are both eight years old." he smiled proudly as he concluded his story.

We all looked at him in shock.

"So- so those were _your_ kids." Piper asked. Percy rolled his eyes and nodded, "yes, they're mine, were you not listening to anything I just said?"

Piper blushed a little and looked down.

"It's fine, I was just joking Pipes." Percy reassured. Piper nodded.

Leo raised his hand, "so, you don't have your virginity anymore?" he asked.

Piper smacked him on the back of his head, "Leo!" she scolded, "you don't just ask that."

Hazel looked like she was going to faint, same with Frank. I understood Hazel, she was from the 1920s, but as for Frank…

Percy showed a little bit of a smile and nodded to answer Leo's question. I then realized what that meant. _When/if the time came, I wouldn't be the first girl Percy's done _it _with._

Suddenly Leo burst out laughing. Percy looked towards her, his face identical to a tomato, with his eyebrows raised.

Then I realized with horror, that I had said that aloud. I then felt my face burn up too, as everyone else tried to look elsewhere.

"Let's wait 'till after marriage, agreed Wise Girl?" Percy questioned.

I nodded, my face still as red as Clifford the big red dog, "agreed."

**Okay then, that was it, I know Percy talked a lot throughout the whole thing but it was necessary. Hope you liked it, and please review it. Love y'all, bye!**


	3. Kids? (version two)

**Okay guys, long time no see. Here is the next update, now this is also going to be like the previous one with Percy being a dad at such a young age but this one is like a different version of it. This is kind of inspired by Grey's Anatomy so credits go to it. Anyways hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review please I want to know what I can do to make my stories better thx!**

**OH AND ALSO IF YOU ARE CONFUSED THIS IS POST BOO AND THE SEVEN ARE LIKE 22 NOW, AND ARE VISITING CAMP DURING LIKE A COLLEGE BREAK OR SOMETHING, AND WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS LOCK, IDK LOL. rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Kids? (Version 2)

Annabeth POV:

When Percy didn't come to breakfast I already started thinking the worst. This was just like the first time when _Hera_ took him away. I knew it was common for Percy not to want to get up early in the morning, but he would never miss the chance to eat more food. Where he puts it all though, I have no idea. So I made my way to the Poseidon Cabin, only to find it empty.

By now I was seriously panicking. I rushed to get Piper and explained the current situation to her.

"Well why don't you check the beach, or the stables, _or _the arena? You should really check all of camp before starting to panic." Was her genius response.

Hades, why didn't _I _think of that. Only Percy could make my brain go to mush. I thanked her and ran off, deciding to head to the arena first.

It was completely deserted when I got there, not a camper in sight, much less a kelp head. So I kept searching.

Stables: nothing but horses demanding… well I don't know what they were demanding, most likely sugar cubes and donuts. Strawberry Fields: empty except for two Demeter kids, and a Dionysius kid arguing about how long healthy grape vines are. Canoe Lake: Abandoned. Amphitheater: full of Aphrodite and Apollo kids. Archery Range: also full of Apollo kids.

Finally I made my way to the beach only to find in all his glory, Percy Jackson sitting on the shore, staring at the waves as they reached up to only barely scrape his bare feet.

I collapsed next to him and put my head on his shoulder too tired to yell at him. I _had_ been walking around all over camp in 90° weather.

He took one glance at me, showed the smallest hint of a smile, then went back to staring despairingly at the ocean. I noticed his eyes looked a little red and puffy, but pushed that thought away.

We sat there for what felt like hours, until my ADHD caught up with me. (I don't know how his hadn't yet.)

"So… Seaweed Brain, why have you come to mourn at this beach without telling anyone, and make your girlfriend nearly rip her hair out looking for you?" I asked teasingly.

He looked like he was debating something in his head for a minute and then came to a conclusion. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked worriedly. I nodded and gestured for him to tell me.

He sighed and started talking, "when I was little my mom hired a babysitter to watch after me when Gabe couldn't." I nodded not sure where this was going.

"Well this babysitter…" He then explained to me how when he was ten years old, he was raped by his babysitter, who eventually became pregnant with their baby. After the baby was born they sent his babysitter to jail and put the baby in foster care. The baby was adopted when Percy was sixteen, and it was right after the titan war, making the baby six. Apparently there are rules that you need the child's permission in order to meet the child, so Percy would have to wait until she, (it was a girl), was old enough to understand about whether or not she wanted Percy to meet her.

Percy took a breath and looked directly in my eyes. I could see how torn apart they suddenly looked. He continued with his story, "This morning the my daughter's foster mom called. She explained how they asked if Chloe, my daughter, wanted to meet me. If she wanted to meet her dad, but- but she said _no_."

Percy practically broke down in tears at this point, "You hear that, Annabeth, my own _daughter _doesn't want to meet me. What person doesn't want to meet their dad. She doesn't want to meet me." He sobbed, and I comforted him, whispering words of comfort in his hair.

I had sat in shock, just listening patiently during the whole story. Right when I thought I knew everything there was to know about my boyfriend…

We sat there just like that, until I heard the conch horn signalling lunch. I looked at Percy, he looked at me.

"Percy," I started, "I promise you _our_ daughter, if it is a girl, will love to meet you, and I know your going to be with her every step of the way, and nothing will change that, okay?" I reassured.

"Yeah, okay." He nodded. I smiled, and we walked to the dining pavilion with each other's hearts in our hands, and our future in our minds.

**Okay guys I know that one was pretty short, but I still hope you like it. Wow that ending… **

**So i'll try to update soon enough, so until then keep it cool. bye!**


	4. You can cook?

**So it's been a while I know, but I know I don't have many reviews, or like favs and follows. But it just amazed me to see that flippin' 2,000 people have seen my story. Like wow. People from Taiwan, and Germany, and just all over the world, so I thank each and every one of you guys for reading my story. Just wow…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, none of it!**

_You _can Cook?

Percy POV:

We were sitting at the dining table, starving. Leo's magic plates that give any food were broken, because someone just _had _to piss off an evil sorceress. (Okay, I'll admit, it was me, but no one needs to know that.)

So now we were sitting, with empty, growling stomachs, at the dinner table. Then a light bulb popped over my head. It had been a long time since I had done it, but maybe it was still forged into my brain. I was pretty sure this skill of mine couldn't be unmemorized from my brain. (is unmemorized even a word?)

"Hey Leo," I called, "Do we have, like, ingredients to cook or something, like sugar and stuff?"

He looked thoughtful and nodded, "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

I smirked at him, "Well I thought that maybe I could cook something for us, you since we're all starving here."

Annabeth snorted and raised her eyebrows at me.

"What?" I defended. "Well, I think i'd rather starve than eat whatever you'll make us." she stated.

"Yeah Percy, you can hardly put your armour on correctly, cooking; no way." Hazel added.

"Seriously, none of you think I can cook?" I asked incredulously, looking around at all of them. They all fixed their gaze somewhere else except for Annabeth, who looked directly at me shaking her head.

I humphed. "Fine then I guess none of you will get to taste the delicious meal that i'm going to make." I told them, then stalked off to the kitchen.

Annabeth POV:

I rolled my eyes at Percy's dramatic manner as he walked to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest.

I looked at everyone else, "So while Percy makes a mess in the kitchen, I think Hazel and I should try to fix the plates, you know since Hazel is the best here at magic and i'm… smart."

They all nodded their heads at me, agreeing, then went to do something else.

I looked at Hazel, the only one left and she nodded, then grabbed a plate and we set off to work.

Percy POV:

Come on, no one thought I could cook. It's not as far-fetched as it seems. I angrily rolled out the dough. As a child I had to cook all the time, and over time I actually became pretty good at it. Even my mom said so, and she's a great cook so she knows what she's talking about.

I went on to make the sauce, vigorously stirring the bowl. I turned on the stove and started boiling the water. If they didn't believe I could cook, then they just wouldn't get this delicious pasta.

Pleased with my decision I started humming as I cooked the homemade pasta dough, smirking every time I heard Annabeth curse. Looks like her food strategy wasn't going so good.

Leo POV:

A pleasant smell filled the air. Kind of like… homemade pasta?

"Hey Jase, do you smell that?" Jason looked up from where he was helping me search for the right wire, to sniff the air.

"Yeah, it smells good, like pasta."

"You don't think Percy really-"

"Let's go find out, I mean it really smells good, and i'm starving, and it doesn't seem like Annabeth and Hazel are making much progress, so…"

I nodded understanding. We both stood up, I winced when most of my joints popped, and made our way to the kitchen.

As we neared the kitchen, the lovely aroma got stronger and stronger. In fact we could have closed our eyes, and let our noses lead us there.

Once we got inside, we were surprised to see Percy humming and mixing a pot full of the source of the smell. I went over to him and inhaled over the pot, taking in the wonderful smell, and looks of the linguini that Percy just made.

"Dude," I said, "I need some, like now." He looked at me and smirked,

"Yes, but I doubt anything made by _me _could taste good."

I pouted at him, but he just rolled his eyes and continued humming.

"Okay look we're sorry for that, well at least Jason and I are," Jason rolled his eyes at that, "but we're just really hungry so…" I gave him my best puppy dog expression.

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah fine, you win, but it's not because of that face your making," he joked, "I wasn't actually that mad."

Jason came over, "So can we now? Please?" then his stomach grumbled, and Percy and I broke out laughing when Jason turned red.

Then Percy took out three plates, three forks, and a serving spoon and gave each of us a whopping scoop of pasta on our plates, completed with a delicious tomato sauce topping.

We were eating in silence since we were all chowing down food, when Frank walks in and sees us. Percy gives him an affirmative nod, and a gesture of sit down and eat, and that's all Frank needs to rush in, grab a plate and get his own serving of heaven.

Shortly after Piper joins, and we're all enjoying our feast.

Then Jason asks Percy how he learned to cook so well. Percy freezes, fork in midair.

"I- uh- I well," he takes a deep breath, "When I was little we didn't have much money, so my mom usually had to work double shifts. This meant she wasn't usually home for dinner, and so she taught me how to cook. And usually I would be okay with making myself a pizza or something, but my stepdad Gabe, wanted something more each night. So I would have to make complex meals for him every night, and worse I only got to eat what he and his poker buddies didn't eat, which wasn't much."

Everyone had their eyes on him by the time he finished.

"Oh Percy, we're sorry you had to live that way." Piper stated. Percy just shrugged it off and continued eating.

"Percy why did you even live with him, and do what he told you? I know your rebellious enough to not listen to him." Jason added.

"Well he smelled so bad he covered my demigod scent, that's why my mom married him, and he well, he hit me, and my mom. He threatened to hit her more if I didn't do what I was told. You know loyalty." he responded.

By now everyone had stopped eating and was looking at Percy with pity. I was too, I knew how he felt, I had been in some pretty rough foster homes growing up.

"Look guys." he pleaded, "everyone here had a bad childhood, and i'm no exception so could we just let it go."

We all nodded and finished our food in more silence.

Percy POV:

I was happy everyone liked my pasta, even though Wise Girl and Hazel were still working on the magic plates.

The conversation was not something I had planned to share, but too late.

After we finished eating, we made our way back to where Annabeth and Hazel were, around the dining table. (we ate around the kitchen island.)

I had been so kind as to bring them both plates of food, but when we got there only Annabeth was left staring intently at a plate.

When she saw us she smiled and put the plate down with a sigh. Then she caught sight of the plates in my hand.

"Where did you get the pasta?" she asked after put the plate down in front of her.

I smirked at her, "i made it." I stated.

"Alone?" she asked. I nodded. She looked skeptical, but tried the pasta nevertheless, hunger probably driving her. After tasting it, she started devouring it in an inhumane speed.

When she finished, (which wasn't long after) she looked at me and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry for doubting you, Seaweed Brain." I nodded showing her it was no big deal and asked where Hazel was, during this time everyone else had departed and I only just remembered the child of Pluto's absence.

"Oh she got tired so she went to bed." I nodded, made sense, magic can take a lot out of a person.

I collapsed next to Annabeth in a chair. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows, mentally asking me what was wrong.

"I had to tell everyone I was abused today."

She nodded understanding.

Then whispered in my ear, "it'll be okay, I promise."

Her voice rippled through my head, and I found myself believing her words.

**And fin. Yup that's it. Hope you liked it, review pls. See you next time. **


	5. Your Mom can Sculpt?

**¡Hola! How's it going guys, long time no… write? Anyways, here's a new chapter, also a new season of the Flash came out and I've been binge watching it. :) Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**: ****Δεν είμαι κύριος Percy Jackson, Rick κάνει. (I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick does.)**

Your Mom can Sculpt?

Percy POV:

"Please, Percy? With a cherry on top?" I groaned.

"No Leo, go away." Leo had been asking him for the past hour to give him and the others a tour of New York.

"I personally think it would be a good idea." I stopped slashing at dummies long enough to glare at Annabeth. "Who's side are you on?" I complained.

She rolled her eyes at me. "It might be a good bonding experience."

"Didn't we bond enough while trying to save the world?" I asked. "I would hardly call _that_ a pleasant bonding experience," She raised her eyebrows at me, "would you?"

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, go get everyone, and make sure they're here by three, then we'll go. We'll stop by a few places for sightseeing, then visit my mom. Sound good?" I asked them.

Leo jumped up, and ran away to gather the others. Annabeth smiled at me and gave me a little peck on the cheek then walked towards the direction of her cabin, probably to get dressed. Which reminded me, I looked down at my sweat drenched body. I sighed again and trudged to the showers.

* * *

We were gathered around Thalia's tree, ready to go. I had showered and asked Chiron for permission to leave, (yes I do follow _some_ rules.)

"Okay, getting to Manhattan will take about an hour by car so…" I did my best cab whistle, and two pegasus appeared in the sky, Jason and Hazel got the memo and called their own rides.

Soon everyone was seated two-to-a-ride on some sort of form of a horse. Annabeth and I had gotten Blackjack, obviously, Hazel and Frank got Arion, Piper and Jason got Tempest, and finally, Leo got Porkpie.

Leo was exactly… pleased with this arrangement. "If Jason and Hazel get their own rides, then why can't I ride Festus?" he complained for the millionth time.

"Leo," I threatened, "If you don't shut up, I will ask Porkpie to drop you into the sky." He kept his mouth shut after that.

First, we visited the Statue of Liberty which everyone found boring. Then we went to Central Park where we bought lunch. After that, we checked out the Empire State Building. I wasn't happy with that, but Annabeth argued that if we were sightseeing, the skyscraper wasn't something we could skip. We went up all the floors (excluding the 600th) and lastly, I took everyone to an art museum.

"Okay, here we are. We can split up if you want, or we can just walk together as a group." I proposed when we got there. Everyone agreed that sticking together was fine, and we made our way through the museum, Annabeth spouting facts about various things we passed the whole time.

We were about ready to go when Piper asked me something strange, "Hey, Percy what's your mom's name again?"

"Sally, why?" I replied. She pointed to a statue label. _The Poker Player, _it read, _Sculptor: Sally Jackson. _I looked up at the statue, a sense of dread piling up inside of me.

As I met the scowling face of Gabe Ugliano I was pulled into a flashback from ten years ago.

"_We're out of beer!" a gruff voice yelled. The owner of the voice turned to me, "Go out and by some more, punk! And make it quick." _

"_Bu-but sir, I am too young to buy any they won't allow me." I heard myself squeak out. He glared at me and through his empty bottle at me. I dodged but still got a couple shards in my arm. I let out a yelp of pain as I felt blood trickle down my limb. _

"_Well, figure something out then!" he yelled, then promptly fell asleep. _

I was brought to the real world with a slap. Literally. Someone had slapped me. I opened my eyes and glared at the face of Leo. He backed up at my sudden coldness as I stood up, realizing that I didn't even remember falling down in the first place.

"You good, Percy?" Jason asked. I nodded and glanced over at Annabeth.

She was the only person that I had told about the abuse. She glanced at the statue and understanding filled her eyes. She walked over to me.

"Flashback?" She asked quietly. I nodded and walked to the exit of the building, not waiting to see if the others were following.

* * *

Dinner was…interesting to say the least. Of course my mom and Paul were ecstatic to see everyone and everyone was having a great time.

That was until Leo set his plate on fire.

Paul was surprisingly calm during the whole thing, but I could see in his eyes that he was a little freaked out. I mean who wouldn't be?

After we put the fire out, courtesy of mwah, Leo explained how the food tasted _soooo_ good that he got a little too excited and well yeah.

So after that disaster, my mom said that she and Paul had planned to go see a late night movie and that they would be back in a couple hours. We nodded and settled down to watch a movie of our own in the living room.

Before I was about to hit play on the latest Mission: Impossible movie (on Leo's request of course) Hazel asked me what happened in the museum today.

I sighed and put down the remote. I explained to her and everyone else that before Paul, I had another stepfather named Gabe. I explained why my mom married him, (to protect me) and how he lived with us for about seven years, since I was five. I then explained how I learned he was hitting my mother, to which they all gasped.

"How _dare _he?" "And she did it all for you, aww." "She's such a strong woman." The last comment made me smile.

"Yeah, anyways. After that my mom used Medusa's head to kill him, and that's why he resides in the museum." I finished.

"How did your mom get Medusa's head."

"That, Frank," I replied, "Is a story for another time. Shall we watch the movie now?" Everyone nodded, except Annabeth who cleared her throat and looked at me expectantly.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Seaweed Brain?" She asked. I sighed once again and nodded.

"Yeah, there is one more thing. Gabe didn't only hit my mother, he hit me too, a lot." Realization dawned on their faces.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." Hazel tried, but I shrugged it off.

"Demigod's lives are always hard, you just got to push through it. It may be hard, but what can you do?" Everyone nodded, agreeing except for Leo…

"That's what she said."

Annabeth groaned, Piper smacked Leo on the head, "Hey! What was that for Beauty Queen?"

"_Don't _call me Beauty Queen.

Hazel looked confused, "What does 'That's what she sai-'" she was cut off by all of us,

"NOTHING!" We all yelled, which just confused her more. I pressed play on the movie and the rest of the night was filled with giggles, popcorn fights and snuggles.

**The end. Alright don't be mad, I started this chapter like three weeks ago and just finished it. Really sorry. I've been kind of busy but mainly just lazy. To be honest it would be more of a motivation to write if I got more favs. So if you read this and liked it, and want more, please favorite or follow or at least review. Thank you! **

**P.S. I figured out how to make a line break!**


	6. I'm gonna give all my secrets away

**Heyyy…. I know it's been forever, but I have excuses, for starters school started in July for me and it;s been kind of hectic and also there's been some issues between my family and it's been pretty occupying. Once again sorry but here is the next chap. **

Secrets

Percy POV:

Well, my morning was going just _fantastic._

First, I woke up to the sound of banging pots, which was Leo's genius idea on how to alert that there was a monster on the ship.

So we all went in our PJ's to fight what looked like a cross between a dolphin and a dinosaur, (a DinoDolphin™ I decided to call it).

It died with a jar of greek fire in the mouth.

Next, while Leo was making a couple repairs, he messed the plumbing up so the showers and toilets didn't work. Conveniently this happened when I was showering. As in mid-shower.

I stormed out in a towel and ate my blue french toast very angrily, Annabeth snickering at me the whole time. (Thanks for that my _extremely supportive _girlfriend.)

Anyways my point is I've had a pretty crappy morning and let me tell you; it didn't get better, especially when some crazy lady knocked out each one of us with a snap of her fingers. Yeah, not really my idea of a great morning.

I woke up in a strange room. I didn't see anyone else in there, the rest of The Seven was nowhere to be found. The floor was an odd marble or some stone material, I wasn't sure. The walls appeared to just be mist.

I felt in my pocket for Riptide, took it out, but didn't uncap it. I held it cautiously in front of me and crept towards the mist. But when I walked into the mist and walked out into the other side I ended up in the same room. Or just one that looked exactly like it. It was like a loop.

I tried again and sighed tiredly when it didn't work. I called out Annabeth's name, but no answer came. I sighed again, I could only pray that she and everyone else was safe. I sat down on the floor and put my head in between my knees.

When I looked up again, I noticed with alarm that the wall in front of me was closing in. I quickly backed up but when I looked behind me, I realized all of the walls were closing, making the room smaller and smaller. I held my sword up and prepared as the walls closed in, but as soon as they touched me, my vision went black.

"Percy? Perce wake up! C'mon Percy!" I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up and recognized the same marble floor as before. When I looked up I saw Jason standing over me, looking worried.

"You good, man?" I nodded in response and looked around to see the rest of the Seven still knocked out. My eyes immediately searched for Annabeth and I relaxed when I saw her body slumped against the wall.

So the walls were solid now? Cool.

I looked at Jason questioningly after making sure everyone else was present and good.

He explained to me how he woke up in a room with mist walls, and how they started closing in on him. And he passed out after that (again) and woke up here with everyone else still asleep.

I nodded again, and told that the same happened to me. After that we started to wake everyone up and get them caught up with what was happening.

"Jesus Christ-on-a-cracker!" Leo exclaimed, right after I had shook him awake, "What just happened?"

"Leo," Annabeth started, "We're children of the gods, the _greek gods_."

"So?" Leo asked confused. Annabeth sighed,

"_So_, it's weird if we are demigods and you say Jesus Chris- you know what that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is finding a way out of here. Soon preferably."

I nodded agreeing with her.

"I'm not able to sense any water around us so I don't think we are in the ocean anymore."

Everyone else was just as puzzled, who had kidnapped us, and more importantly, why?

Then suddenly a cloud of purple dust appeared right in front of me. I made a mistake and inhaled some, so I ended up bent over, having a coughing fit.

Fun.

I realized a lady had appeared in the purple dust cloud, (more like death cloud in my opinion).

"Hello, I am Jana." was all she said. Leo nodded thoughtfully then stuck out his hand,

"Hello, I am Leo." I stifled a chuckle as she spun around to meet his gaze.

"Oh, I know who you are, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus."

"Hear that Pipes? I'm famous, like your dad." Leo stage whispered to Piper. She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Hey I know you," Annabeth broke in, "You're Jana the Roman goddess of mysteries. You're also the sister of Janus."

I recognized the name Janus and remembered where from.

"Janus? God of doorways?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"Hey Percy, you actually know a god?" Leo asked teasingly.

I shook my head, "nope, I just remembered him because we've met him. In the labyrinth." Leo made a small "O" shape with his mouth.

"Yes, me and my brother are not on the best terms, but he did mention meeting you, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, plus your friends." Jana spoke.

Then she turned to Annabeth, "You said that I was the goddess of mysteries, but that's not all. I am also the goddess of secrets."

I got a little nervous at that, let's just say I don't do well with secrets. To my surprise everyone else also got a little pale at that.

Jana smiled at our reactions. "Oh it's okay, don't you all worry. I just have one _little _request for all of you, and then you guys can go home free!"

Now I was getting worried, I've had experience with the gods and their favors. It usually didn't end well. *cough* Ares *cough*

"Oh, don't you groan," Jana interrupted my thoughts, "all you have to do is tell me your deepest and darkest secret! And then remember, it's home free!"

I felt my heart drop. Sure I loved my friends, but my deepest, _darkest _secret- that was a big no-no.

The Seven had similar reactions, they went even paler, like _really_ pale, like _Nico_ pale.

"Uh lady," Annabeth cleared her throat loudly, "sorry, _Jana_, we would really love an alternative option, please? That is, if it isn't too much trouble for you, of course." Leo stated after correcting his mistake.

Jana smile looked sickly sweet, "of course there's another option," 'here it comes' I thought, "you, of course, could take a path straight to Hades if you would like. I would grant it to you by my own hands too." she laughed lightly at her comment.

None of us laughed or said anything.

"Oh, it's totally fine if you want some thinking time, my dears. Just don't take too long. Time's-a-ticking." And with that the goddess left the room in another purple dust cloud, this one thankfully farther from my mouth.

"What are we gonna do," Hazel asked urgently. Naturally we all looked to Annabeth for an answer.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, we have no idea where we are. Much less where our ship is. And something tells me that Jana's not going to be as easily fooled as other enemies we've faced in the past."

"So what?" Jason asked, "we go through with what she wants us to do. Share our most hidden secret?"

"That may be the only way out of here if I'm being honest." Annabeth agreed.

"Are you sure that's our only option?" Frank asked nervously. Annabeth nodded solemnly. I sighed, I did not anticipate this happening.

"So… do we wait for the lady to get back or-" Leo was cut off by a puff of violet dust. I inhaled again and started coughing. Again.

"_Seriously?_" I asked the goddess once I was good again.

She ignored me (rude) and started talking, "I see you have made up your minds, now your secrets please." She spoke in an almost eager tone.

We looked at each other silently debating who would go first. We were sitting in a circle and I was sitting next to Leo and Annabeth. I didn't want to go first but I didn't want to go last either. I also couldn't help the rising curiosity at the other's secrets. But I quickly pushed it down, these would be really private.

"What did I say about ti-ime?" Jana asked in a sing-song voice, "you are all just taking too long. I will pick for you. My dear," She addressed Annabeth, you shall begin and you," she turned to me, "you shall end." She smiled the kind of smile that a maniac would smile if told they were now president.

Annabeth gulped and nodded probably wanting to get this over with. "My secret is- um well, the only nightmares I have from Tartarus are about the same thing." she glanced at me and my heart sank. "They're about when Percy was choking Akhlys because I was _terrified_ of what he was doing and-" She murmured the last part so softly that I couldn't make out her words, Jana spoke for me.

"What was that dear?" She asked with fake sweetness.

Annabeth took a deep breath, "and I still am scared, not as much but…" she didn't have to finish her sentence, I knew the implication. I was the reason she was having nightmares, in fact if I went to comfort her during them I'm pretty sure I would make it worse just by being there.

Annabeth avoided making eye-contact, and I couldn't think of anything to say. Her statement hit harder than it should've because I knew that I scared people, that people were terrified of the power I bestowed. Hell, I'd almost been killed by the gods multiple times because of it. But hearing it come out of Annabeth's mouth really stung, but I pushed out my hurt and focused on Piper, who was sitting on Annabeth's other side, because it was her turn.

I gestured at her and she got the message, her voice breaking the awkward silence…

By the time Leo finished his secret, my brain was crashing from all the new information it was taking in. I learned new things about people close to me that I never even thought twice about before.

In fact, my mind was so fogged up that it took a minute to realize it was my turn.

I suddenly wished I had gone first. I could've got this over with long ago, but nope, I have to deal with it right now.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for revealing something I had never told anyone, not Annabeth, not my mom, not Grover, no one.

"I was abused by my first step-father." I stated bluntly. Everything was quiet before I hurried to address Jana. "There. We gave away our secrets. Are you happy? We did what you wanted so now let us go." I demanded.

"Ah, well you see that's where you are wrong. You think you would have learned Perseus, after what happened with Greyon."

My eyes widened. How could I be so stupid to not make her swear on the River Styx that she would free us.

Annabeth's face-palm told me she was wondering the same thing.

Then all of a sudden what looked like a dozen demon peacocks came at all of us. I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and had it uncapped in less than a second. I started charging at one and sliced at it's wing while dodging another, when I realized no one else was fighting.

When I looked at Annabeth quizzically she said she they didn't have weapons. I was confused again until Jana cackled loudly.

"Good luck getting rid of my servants alone." she laughed again then disappeared in a puff of purple.

I looked around to see that 15 more demon peacocks had joined which made a grand total of 26 (I _can_ do math). There was a slim chance I could defeat them all by myself, considering the one I had wounded was charging at me like it still had both it's wings.

"Piper just try charmspeak them to kill each other and Leo, can you fireball a few?" They both nodded and I turned to Jason, "Lightning?" He nodded and the three charged their powers defending them. "And Frank-" I turned to him just in time to see him turn into a lion. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Annabeth spoke up, "Hazel and I will try to find an exit." I nodded and turned to the birds-gone-mad.

As I ducked from a pair of knife-sharp claws I heard Leo yell, "I thought peacocks were Hera's thing." I dug into my memories anything I could find, I didn't remember much but I was pretty sure Jana had the peacock first and that Hera took it and kept it permanently. So not only was she a demigod-napper but also a peacock-napper. I repeated the information to Leo, (minus the kidnapping stuff), and he just nodded.

Eventually we managed to defeat them. And within that time Annabeth managed to locate an exit with Hazel able to sense which part of the wall was hollow and find a secret door to what looked like a light.

We all ran into the tunnel and towards the light. As we got closer I made out the silhouette of the Argo II and sighed in relief.

As we collapsed around our dining table, I took a plate and summoned a gooey grilled cheese and bit into it. I savored the flavor of it melting in my mouth when I saw Annabeth looking at me with disbelief.

"What?" I asked after I finished swallowing.

"After everything that just happened, the first thing you think about is food?"

"Yeah… what's wrong with that?"

She just shook her head slowly in response, but then it dawned on me what _did_ happen.

Oh. _Oh. _

I suddenly lost my appetite and pushed my plate away from me. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at the action but didn't say anything.

"So are we going to address the elephant in the room or what?" Jason asked.

"What more is there to address?" I responded bitterly.

"Well for starters, the fact that you never told me or anyone about you being _abused_!" Annabeth blurted out.

I looked down, I had made it a point to not talk about Gabe at all. It just brought back memories that I had long ago buried deep inside the 'trauma' section in my brain, (which was pretty big).

"Well it was a little hard to bring up!" I defended.

Annabeth's voice softened, "Well you can talk about it now, with us. We will listen."

I looked up at her, "Look the thing is I don't. I don't want to talk about, it was a long time ago and I- I just want to forget about, okay?" I pushed my chair back, got up and walked to my room, closing the door behind me.

Annabeth Pov:

As Percy walked away, I looked down guiltily. I shouldn't have pressured him so much.

Hazel nudged me to get my attention and I looked up at her glowing gold eyes. I had always been jealous of them, they were much more interesting than my grey eyes. She nodded her head towards the stairs and I got what she was implying.

"I should go talk to him?" I asked, she nodded, but I was still unsure.

"Go Annabeth, trust me _I _would know." Piper spoke up, agreeing with Hazel. I nodded and walked down to Percy's door.

I knocked twice, but got no answer so I tried the door and was surprised when it opened. I closed the door behind me and saw Percy sitting on his bed.

His knees were pulled to his chest and his head was tucked downwards in them. I made my way to him and sat down.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," he didn't stir. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you into telling us anything it was your choice and I had no right to-." Percy looked up and I saw tear streaks on his cheeks.

"I forgive you." He said. I hugged him and he put his head on my shoulder and we just sat there like that.

I don't know how much time had but eventually Percy spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Anything." I responded.

"Can you- can you get my grilled cheese from upstairs?" He smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, be right back." I jumped down from the bed was about to step out into the hall when Percy called my name,

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Then I left to go grab his grilled cheese and maybe a blue coke too.

**Woah that was long. The longest one yet and unfortunately the last one too. That's right, I'm officially done. So most of this chap was to work on my writing skills and not a lot of it was actually him being abused but whatever. Also i didn't include the rest of the seven's secrets cause i couldn't think of any so i just skipped it. I hope you enjoyed the whole story and this chapter and maybe i'll post a new story maybe not. See you later… maybe.**


	7. Imaginations of Reality

**Alright, wassup guys. Long time no see, huh? It's been a good couple of months, and I know I said I was pretty much done and out of ideas for this story, but I have recently just been randomly getting some more chapter ideas. So now, you guys can look forward to some more content. Also, in case you didn't see, I got a beta account so if you need me to edit anything, just look at what stories I'm willing to do and yeah. Enjoy. Also title credit of this chapter goes to Dana Dane. :) Rick owns this. not me.**

Imaginations of Reality

He's not really sure what triggered it.

Percy hadn't dreamt like that in… years. Maybe it was the stress and pressure of the quest. Maybe it was the PTSD of Tartarus. He wasn't really sure what caused him to wake up gasping, in a cold sweat, with tears streaming down his face and a scream on the tip of his tongue. He held the scream back though, no use in waking up the ship.

Now, Percy was curled up in a ball, back in the stables, sitting on top of the glass floor again. There were good memories made in this spot, so he had tried to reassure himself that they would comfort him.

Keyword: tried.

His breathing was still ragged, and his heart just wouldn't stop racing. Everytime Percy closed his eyes, he could still see the man's face, spitting at him and calling him names. Kicking him and hurting him over and over while Percy simply squeezed his eyes shut and wished for peace.

Not that he wasn't grateful or anything. He was plenty grateful that Gabe took all his anger and alcohol out on Percy and not on his mom, Sally.

All of a sudden, Percy realized he was hyperventilating, and couldn't breathe. He put a hand on his chest and started to count.

Inhale for one-two-three-four. Then hold it for one-two-three-four-five-six-seven. Next exhale for one-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight. Repeat.

Percy continued the exercise four to five times before his chest evened out and he was able to taste the air without choking. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, relieved to only see pitch darkness when he did.

When did he become so weak? It had been years, _literal years._ He shouldn't still be feeling the aftermath of Gabe's words, the bruising of his hold, the smell of his breath, the sheer _hate _and _disgust_ in his eyes-

Percy steeled himself again, taking a few more deep breaths and concentrating on making his hands stop quaking. He was not okay. At this point he didn't even remember what the nightmare had been about specifically. He just remembered the pain and tears in it.

(And Gabe. He remembered Gabe.)

Without warning, he broke down into sobs.

Leo couldn't sleep.

His thoughts were way too jumbled and messy right now. With warnings of the prophecy and Calypso and just everyone, how did anyone expect him to be able to close his eyes and lay still. Simply impossible. So naturally, he was tinkering.

Lately, he had been working on a new central input system he had thought of for Festus. Leo wasn't quite sure how he was going to make any of it work, but he was trying. As of right in that moment, he was in the engine room and jamming his wrench into a scrappy, metal, tube.

The ship was on auto-pilot with no one even on deck taking watch, because Festus had reassured all of them that they were in a monster free area. Unfortunately, that did not mean they were in a _rock_ free area.

Leo felt the ship sail over a rock and sensed the need to check. The Argo had recently gotten into a run-in with some wood eating manatees, (don't ask), and had some temporary structure repairs that just had to make due until they found a place to stop for supplies. So, if that bump was as bad as it sounded, they might be in trouble.

He headed down the ship, stopping by the cabins first to make sure everyone was still sleeping, and into the little compartments in the bilge. He checked that the repairs he set up earlier were still intact, which they were, but they probably needed proper fixing as soon as they reached somewhere to stop.

Leo started towards the stairs, satisfied with what he found, when he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

Was that… _crying_ coming from the stables?

He creeped over to the stable doors and knocked three times. No one answered, but Leo was sure this was where the weeping was coming from. Slowly, he pushed opened the door and peered in.

To his surprise, there sat Percy Jackson curled up, bawling his eyes out.

Leo walked over to him, and tapped his shoulder, Percy looked up.

"A-Annabeth?" He murmured out, shakily.

"Nope," Leo replied, trying to keep his voice quiet, "Just your friendly Repair Boy." Percy only nodded, then sniffled and tried to wipe his eyes. Leo offered a handkerchief, which he pulled out from his tool belt. Percy accepted it, then proceeded to stare at the wall blankly, a few stray tears still escaping.

After a few awkward moments, Leo realized he was still standing and swiftly took a seat next to the black-haired boy on his left.

"This is so embarrassing," Percy breathed out, after a few minutes.

Leo let out a small chuckle, "eh, I've had worse." Percy glanced at him, then at his hands, then back at the wall.

"It was a nightmare," He stated, not looking at Leo.

"About Tartarus?"

Percy shook his head, "no, it was… something else. It's not that important."

"Well, if it sent you down here crying, it had to be something." Percy didn't even react to the small jab just simply shook his head again. They sat a few more moments in silence before Leo's ADHD caught up with him. (He had no idea how Percy's hadn't yet.)

"You hungry? 'Cause, I'm like sorta' starving over here." Leo joked, but not really because he actually was really hungry.

Percy just looked at Leo like he was mad, before shaking his head softly and getting up, "You coming?" He questioned when he noticed Leo was still planted on the floor.

Leo nodded vigorously, jumped up and raced to the door.

He could practically feel Percy smile behind him.

Leo stuffed his face with more of the delicious, blue, goodness. "How-" Leo swallowed his bite of pancake, which was slothered with sugary syrup, "-do you make this plate of freaking _heaven_?" He asked in astonishment, not even bothering to question why they were blue.

Percy shrugs, "It's my mom's recipe," he too is chowing down his food, they were both ignoring the fact that it was four-something in the morning.

Once they both finished their food, they once again sat side by side, this time in a more comfortable silence. Leo let out a contented sigh and rested his head on the table.

He was so close to sleep, that he almost missed when Percy started talking.

"He moved in when I was seven," Percy stated.

"What?" Leo questioned, confused, "who moved in?"

"My stepdad, Gabe. He married my mom and moved in when I was seven." Leo nodded along, not sure where this was going.

"He seemed pretty nice at first, and he had enough money to support me and my mom, so of course that was a plus for the situation we were in. Then he moved in, and started drinking everyday, and he yelled a lot and demanded that me and my mom do a bunch of stuff for him. Like have his beer ready for him whenever he got home from a poker game.

"But one time I messed up. I messed up bad. I spilled it all over him, and the bottle was shattered and he- he just slapped me, and punched me and kicked me. Over and over and it hurt so much, but he just kept doing it," Percy looked at Leo with watery eyes, Leo himself, wasn't sure what to do with this information, so he just stayed silent and let Percy continue, "he never stopped after that day. My greetings when I got home were kicks, no hellos. If I screwed up, I got beat up. It was just how things went. But sometimes he would take it too far. Like, shatter a bottle on my head or use his b-belt.

"Five years he was with us. After that my mom took care of him and we never worried about him again." Percy smiled painfully, and looked at Leo again, "That's what my nightmare was about. I hadn't had one with him in forever, but…" He looked down, clearly embarrassed.

Leo sighed, "Hey dude, it's cool. Well, it's not cool what this guy did to you, but I get it. I've been through my fair share of foster homes in my time and it _sucks,_" Leo winced, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me."

Leo met Percy's eyes to show him he meant it.

"Thanks Leo, that means a lot to me, and thanks for helping me in the stables." Percy said.

"I'm not sure I did much in the stables," Leo replied.

Percy smiled, "no, but you were there for me, so thank you." Leo nodded. He had his fair share of breakdowns in his life, and even though him and Percy got off to a rocky start in New Rome, they had grown closer, so he was glad to help.

Percy looked up toward the starry sky, and commented on the beautiful night.

Leo couldn't help but agree.

And if Annabeth, later that morning, found two boys with syrup covered faces, sleeping with their heads planted on the table, she didn't tell anyone.

(She did take a picture with a monster-proof camera though. You know, blackmail purposes.)

**And there you have it folks. Wow, it feels good to finish a chapter, it's been a long time. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it, I really like this chapter, 'cause I'm a fan of the whole Leo-Percy bromance thing. So yeah. On a completely unrelated note, found a new favorite song (it changes like every week), it's called Maniac by Conan Grey who is a pretty underrated singer. So go check him and that song out. Hasta luego! (I'm taking Spanish.)**


	8. When I was a river dried up

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever and I'm sorry but here your go. I don't have much say so yea. Also thanks for the support, I really appreciate it! Chapter title credits go to Coldplay. (Hymn for the Weekend) Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. **

When I was a river dried up

(You came to rain a flood)

The music was loud. So loud, that it was getting past the "minor annoyance" level. It crawled through his ears and pounded at his head. Plus there were people _everywhere._ They were shimmying and shaking their bodies, constantly bumping into him.

Nico _had_ to get out of here but, unfortunately, he had promised Jason he wouldn't sneak off tonight. Nico cursed the son of Jupiter and his manipulating strategies. The blond himself, stood dancing in the middle of the crowd, his glasses discarded, and blue eyes slightly dulled out.

Nico shivered. That was another thing: the alcohol. The Stolls (who else?) had snuck some in for the older demigods to enjoy. And enjoying, they were.

He could hear the tipsy ones giggling from miles away, and the full out drunk ones stumbling over each other, or climbing on cabins or any other reckless activity. Nico sighed, maybe he would just slink back to his cabin, not like anyone would notice his absence.

He made his way towards the second field of cabins, the recently added ones. Or as recent as two years could be.

Nico scoffed out loud, Jason was only 18, yet there he was all wound up in liquor.

He briefly wondered whether the rest of the seven were drunk too. He had thought them too responsible to be so, but obviously, just looking at Jason, he was wrong.

Nico pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and continued towards his cabin. The monstrous decor on it made him want to gag, but anywhere was better than the current party.

It was a party to celebrate the two-year anniversary of defeating Gaea, plus a sort of three-year-and-one-month anniversary of defeating Kronos. Although, in Nico's opinion, it seemed to just be an excuse to let loose.

Right as he approached his cabin, Nico saw a shadow flicker behind it. Immediately, his sword was summoned and his battle instincts on. He cautiously walked forward, thinking it could just be a drunk demigod or a harpy. As he got closer, he was met with the sight of bright green eyes. He wasn't sure why, but Nico's first thought was Rachel, their oracle. Something about the eyes gave him chills in a way only a prophecy could.

Then he remembered who else had green eyes like those.

"Percy?" Nico asked in surprise.

The boy in question didn't react to Nico's question. In fact, Percy didn't seem to be reacting to anything at all. His eyes were staring blankly into space, and his lips looked like they were repeating a mantra, but no sound was coming out.

"Percy?" Nico asked again, this time more tentatively, "Are- are you drunk, Percy?"

That seemed to get his attention. His eyes shot up to Nico, and his mouthing stopped.

"I- I- please don- don't hurt me. I'm so- sorry. Just please don't. No- no more ple-" Percy begged Nico.

Nico's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Percy I'm not going to hurt you, just relax. It's me, Nico." What was happening, _was_ Percy drunk, or was he having a… panic attack? Yeah, that seemed likely; Nico didn't realize the son of the Poseidon still got them, but he wasn't one to judge. Nico had woken up multiple nights, in the last few months, plagued with old and surfacing memories.

Percy's eyes squeezed themselves shut and he took a long, shuddering breath. Nico didn't smell any alcohol, so the possibility that Percy was drunk was definitely eliminated. But if Percy _was_ having a panic attack, Nico wasn't sure what he could do. He wasn't equipped with these kinds of things, especially not with Percy.

Nico took a breath and gazed back at Percy. He had taken to simply staring at a space next to Nico, not really looking at anything.

"Percy?" Nico tried, tentatively, "Do you want- do you want to go back to your cabin?" Percy didn't do much to show he heard, but Nico thinks he saw a little jerk of his head, and that was a 'yes' in his mind.

Slowly, the boys trekked to the Poseidon Cabin, Percy muttering to himself the whole time. Nico really wasn't sure what they would do once in there. Annabeth wasn't here to help, and he wasn't sure if there was someone else in camp who helped Percy with these things. Nico wasn't even sure what triggered his breakdown, and what was it about? Tartarus? One of the wars? Something else? Who really knew, everyone had so much traumatic crap that it was getting hard to keep track of.

Gods, they were really screwed up.

They arrived at the light blue door of the Poseidon Cabin, and Nico pushed open the door slowly, praying that the god of the seas wouldn't mind him inside, considering he was trying to help the god's son. Nico sat Percy down on the bunk that was presumably his, and stared down at him.

Percy was still mumbling and staring off into nothing, at this point Nico wasn't sure what to even do about it. He was at least 43% sure that the boy had actually gone insane. He had finally just snapped, years of saving the world had slowly torn him down, piece by piece, and now he was broken.

But, even with all the evidence provided, Nico was fairly sure, or at least somewhat sure that Percy wouldn't break that easily. Still, Nico glanced at the slowly deteriorating boy with a small frown. He needed help, that was for sure, but maybe _Nico_ wasn't the one who could help him.

Nico decided to leave Percy in his cabin, sure that he wasn't going anywhere. Nico made his way through the 'U' of cabins until he stopped in front of one that was pink, and decorated with lace and flowers. He and Piper had begun to get closer over that past few months. It had a little to do with his relationship with Jason, and a lot to do with an incident involving cats, pineapples, and a _lot_ of toy frogs (long story, don't ask).

After that, Nico had bonded a lot with Piper, and they soon became pretty good friends. He hadn't seen the daughter of Aphrodite at the party, and he was fairly certain that she was present at camp, so he determined her cabin to be where she might be.

He knocked on the door twice, and didn't have to wait more than six seconds for a response. The door was flung open and his eyes were met with colorful, kaleidoscope ones, soft brown hair entwined with feathers, and a dark face littered with the occasional freckle.

Don't get him wrong; Nico was 100% gay, nothing else, but he didn't have to be straight to see that Piper was really beautiful. It was sort of inevitable with her heritage.

"Nico?" Piper's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "what are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

Piper raised an eyebrow at him, "With what exactly?"

"Percy." was all he said, then he turned and marched towards the Poseidon Cabin. He turned to see Piper jogging to catch up to him, still questioning him with her eyes.

"What do you mean Percy? Is he hurt, is something wrong?" Piper asked. Nico just stayed silent, it would be easier to just show her. When she didn't get an answer, Piper sighed and continued walking.

Once they reached the Poseidon Cabin, Nico paused before opening the door. He turned to Piper,

"He- he just started panicking."

"What?" Piper asked confused, "Percy?"

Nico nodded, "I found him by my cabin, all shaken up so I took him in here to calm down, but… I don't know what's wrong. He's just not… okay. That's all I know."

Piper nodded and pushed open the door, when she stepped inside Nico heard her gasp.

"What?" He questioned as he followed her in, but he was greeted with silence and an empty cabin.

"I thought you said he was in here?" Piper pressed, staring at Nico.

"I did, he- he was. I left him here when I went to get you, I didn't think he would _leave_." Nico defended.

"Maybe he's fine now. I mean Percy is capable of taking care of himself right? So maybe he just went for a walk or something. Maybe to the party." Piper reasoned.

Nico shook his head, "No, you didn't see him, he was- he was not in the right mind. He was muttering things and looking at nothing. And at one point he- he begged me not to… not to hurt him. He was scared Piper, really scared."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows, "Then I have a few ideas where he might have gone."

They had checked the Athena Cabin, and the Arena, only to be disappointed when there was no son of Poseidon in sight. Even though Annabeth wasn't at camp right now, Piper reasoned that Percy might still be there because of the familiarity. Nico wasn't so sure, but they had checked nevertheless. The next stop would be the beach, and then the lake, and lastly the woods.

The problem with them checking the beach and lake was that if Percy had chosen to go under the water, there was no way either Nico or Piper would be able to find him.

As they walked along the sand, looking for any clues as to where Percy went, Nico questioned why Piper wasn't at the party.

"Same reason as yours, I could assume," She replied, "Too loud, to many people, not my kind of party. Not my way to spend my time." Nico nodded, agreeing.

"But Jason seems to be having fun." Nico added.

Piper made a face, "Jason's been… stressed recently, he wasn't sure about going to the party tonight, but I told him it would help him relax." She shrugged. "Guess I was right."

They kept walking down the beach until Nico saw something that caught his eye.

"Is- is someone sitting over there?" Nico pointed in front of them towards the water. He can sort of make out a figure sitting half submerged in the water.

Piper squinted her eyes, then gasped, "Yea, I think that's Percy. Nice find." She took off towards the boy in question, with Nico hot on her heels. When they reached the area that Percy was in, Piper called out his name.

He didn't answer. Piper narrowed her eyes. "We might have to go in." she concluded. Nico scowled at the water. Nope, there was no way he was going in there. Not even for Percy.

Piper sighed at his reaction, and began to take off her shoes. "Fine, I'll do it."

"It was _your_ idea." Nico mumbled quietly, but considering the glare he got in return, he guessed she heard it.

Piper waded into the greenish water, making her way towards Percy. They were lucky that the tide was low today, and that the wind wasn't too powerful. Nico was sure it made it easier for Piper to walk through the waves.

Nico couldn't make out the words that she was saying, as she approached Percy. He could only tell that she was speaking, but eventually, once she had reached the seated demigod, she was able to him up and the duo started trudging back towards the shore.

Well, Piper was trudging, for Percy it seemed like the water would part for him, and he would glide through effortlessly. Perks of being a son of Poseidon, Nico supposed.

When Piper, and Percy got back to where Nico was standing, Nico saw that not only was Piper wet, but so was Percy. He knew that Percy was capable of drying himself with just a single thought, so either he was too tired, or just didn't care enough. Or he didn't even realize he was wet.

Nico swallowed, "Percy? Percy, can you hear me?" He tried. No response. At least, Nico thought, the muttering went away.

As soon as the thought crossed Nico's mind, Percy started shivering, and his breathing was coming out in gasps.

"We should get him back to his cabin." Piper spoke up. Nico nodded, and with Percy in between them, they made their way to the Poseidon Cabin.

Once there, they sat Percy down on his bed (again), and stared at him, while he stared at them.

"What should we do?" Nico found himself whispering, though he wasn't sure why.

Piper shrugged, then suddenly left to the bathroom. Nico rolled his eyes at her. What was she doing?

She returned five minutes later with a bucket of water. Nico stuck his hand in it and hissed. It was freezing cold. When Piper placed it down and helped Percy sit on the floor, Nico's eye opened in realization.

"Piper, please don't tell me you're going to pour that on him." Nico pleaded.

Piper shrugged, (why does she do that so much), "it might, you know, wake him up." Before Nico could protest, she lifted the bucket and dumped it like it was nothing on the unsuspecting demigod.

Nico closed his eyes and waited for the reaction. For the scream of outrage, or at the very least a toilet exploding.

Nothing came. Nothing.

Nico opened his eyes, and saw Percy in the very same position. Except now he was shivering ten times more.

"Piper!" Nico yelped, "He was already cold, now he's freezing."

Piper bit her lip and looked down. "I didn't think of that."

Nico sighed, "Okay, well he still didn't do anything, maybe we should ask-"

"Guys? Nico? Piper?" A voice interrupted Nico.

"Percy!" Piper and Nico shouted at the same time.

"Uhh, present?" Percy replied. Nico exchanged a look with Piper, then glanced curiously at Percy.

"Percy. Do you- do you not remember anything that happened tonight?" Nico asked in disbelief.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "um. No. But does it have anything to do with why I'm soaked. And cold, I'm also very cold." His eyes found the bucket, "did you guys dump freezing water on me?"

Nico just stared at Percy, as he got up and shook his head like a dog, to get the water out. Percy squeezed his eyes shut, and Nico watched as the water evaporated into the air as if it was never there.

He glanced at Piper, and snapped his fingers making her wet leggings dry instantly.

Piper cleared her throat, "Thanks, Percy, but do you really not remember _anything_?"

Percy just looked confused, "No, I really don't know what you-" All of a sudden, his eyes widened and his breathing shallowed, "-oh. _Oh_. Oh gods. Oh man I- I-" He looked at Nico, then at Piper. "I'm sorry, I- I just-" He gasped.

Piper rushed to his side, "Hey, Percy, just breathe. Relax. It's okay, you're okay. Just breathe." Nico saw Percy's shoulder's loosen, he fell onto his bed breathing in and out as Piper instructed.

Nico felt himself calming down too, this night had been stressful, and he felt that tension leave his body as he listened to Piper's soft, soothing voice.

It took Nico an embarrassing amount of time to realize that she was using charmspeak. Once Nico snapped out of it, he saw that Percy was a lot better and looked like he now _did_ remember everything.

"Percy," Piper spoke gently, voice now free of magic, "could you tell us what happened."

Percy swallowed, "I had a panic at-ttack."

"About what?" Nico asked.

"About- about my step-dad."

"Paul?" Piper asked. They had all met Paul after Estelle was born, Nico couldn't figure out why Paul would cause a panic attack. He was harmless.

But then Percy shook his head, "No, my _ex_-step-dad. I just-," Percy sighed, "it's a long story."

Nico took a seat, "we got time."

Piper shot him a warning look, but didn't protest. Percy took out Riptide, his sword, and started spinning the pen around. He looked down, and sighed again.

It was a few moments before he spoke again, "It was the alcohol. It was what caused my panic attack. My first step-dad's name was Gabe. My mom married him because he _stunk_. Literally. She knew that his stench would cover mine, and protect me from any monsters. She didn't have any way to protect us from _him_ though. Long story short, Gabe was a jerk who drank a lot, smoked a lot, and gambled a lot. Living with him was hell. He- he hit us. Me and my mom. And it- it sucked to say the least."

Nico inhaled sharply, maybe he shouldn't have pushed Percy to tell them all that.

Piper was the one to break the silence, "Gods, Percy. We- we had no idea. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's in the past, I _should _be over it by now. It's been seven years. But he- he just did a lot. It kind of stuck with me, you know?"

Nico nodded. He did know.

"Well it's nothing to be ashamed about Perce," Piper reassured, "We've all got our… demons."

Percy gave a wry smile, "Thanks guys, both of you. I- I never had a panic quite that bad, especially not when Annabeth isn't around."

"It's no problem Percy, it's what friends are for."

"Yeah," Nico agreed, "You would have done the same for us, I'm sure."

Percy smiled, then suddenly got up.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"I just realized," Percy smirked slyly, "I never got you back for soaking me."

Nico's eyes widened as Percy's hands went up, summoning water from the fountain in the room.

"Woah, wait. It wasn't me! It was Piper! Percy, wait, it wasn't me! I swear-" Nico was cut off as cold, frigid water hit his face, and soaked him to the bone.

Piper was full out laughing, and Percy just stood there smirking.

Then right at that moment the cabin door opened, revealing Annabeth, who must have just gotten to camp, evidently shown with the duffle bag she was carrying.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. I just got here. Why didn't you tell me the party was toda-?" Annabeth saw the mess in the cabin, including Piper laughing, and Nico soaked.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked jokingly, then turned to Nico, "You know you got a little something on your face, Death Breath.

Nico just glared at her, while Percy and Piper just laughed harder.

**There you have it. Chapter 9. I finally finished after many weeks of procrastination. I had a lot of spare time with all this corona virus stuff canceling school. Although there is online work so yea. Welp don't be too mad or anything. byeeeeeeeee.**


	9. Waterproof Mascara

**Hi. I know with being stuck at home I should have updated quicker but I'm currently dealing with online work, lack of motivation and just my usual laziness and I just yeah. I didn't read this over so sorry for any mistakes. But here you go. This chapter was inspired by a tumblr post and it takes place maybe a few weeks after BOO. Idk just sometime afterwards. Chapter title rights go to Sheryl Crow. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. **

There's things you shouldn't see when you're a kid

(Thank God they make waterproof mascara)

Percy POV:

I inhaled deeply and stared up at the wall. The rocks extruding from the stone were stretched far apart, far enough that you would really have to reach to ascend up. Boiling, red lava streamed out randomly from dispensers at the top. For any untrained newbie the wall would look like living hell, practically impossible to climb unless you were a god or something. Luckily, I am _half_ a god, and trained, and definitely not a newbie. Besides, this was my 50th something time climbing the lava rock wall, at this point it was a piece of blue cake for me.

I was just reaching up to the first rock when a voice interrupted me.

"Wanna race?" Leo asked, gesturing to the wall as he spoke. I raised my eyebrow at him, not to be cocky but I was pretty certain I would win considering the facts. Then again, Leo was fireproof…

"Prepare to be crushed, Repair Boy." Leo scowled at the nickname, but then returned to his usual grinning state before walking towards the wall.

"On the count of three," Leo held up three fingers, "One, two, three!"

We took off, scrambling for a grip on the wall. As I ascended, I just let my reflexes take over, I would reach, jump, dodge, duck. At one point, I was hanging from the wall with one hand.

I looked over to Leo and saw that he wasn't doing too bad despite his scrawny build. He did have trouble reaching for some of the rocks though. I was still ahead by a good amount and that only propelled me to move faster. I hissed as some lava came down and scorched my leg, but still kept moving.

As soon as the bell came into reach, I threw my arm forward and rang it. A victorious smile grew on my face, as I caught my breath. I climbed up and took a seat on the ledge of the wall. I shook out my aching limbs and took a moment to rest. I leaned down and saw Leo making his way up, very nearly there, then I watched as a bucketful of lava fell down his arm. It didn't faze him at all, he just shook it off and kept going. Looking back up, another smile formed on my face as I gazed down at the camp.

The view was really nice from up here. You could still see the red of the strawberries from the field, and all the cabins organized neatly. You could even see a little bit of the beach peaking out next to the woods. There were campers in the archery range and the volleyball courts right now, but most people were still eating lunch or in their cabins.

My attention turned away from the view and back towards the wall as Leo climbed up on top, groaning as he reached to ring the bell.

"Call it a draw?" I asked teasingly. He glared at me before looking down.

"Woah, I've never sat up here before. It's a nice view." Leo looked around in awe.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I like coming up here at night, when the wall is a lot easier to climb with the lava shut off."

"Please, like the lava is the hard part."

"For you, maybe not. But for literally anyone else in existence, yeah."

Leo rolled his eyes, before looking down the wall and groaning, "Ughhh, we still have to climb down."

"Not quite." I pulled a rope next to me and a wooden platform revealed itself from being tucked into the wall. Although the wood looked dangerously cracked, I was positive it was sturdy. It was Beckendorf himself who made it.

I winced at the thought of the deceased son of Hephaestus and turned to Leo, holding the platform still so he could get on, "Age before beauty."

Leo's mouth dropped open, "First of all, you're older than me, and second, how come I'm only learning of this now?"

"Only few know of its existence." Leo smiled and carefully stepped on.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He asked as I got on after him.

I only grinned and let go of the rope. Leo screamed as we shot down towards the ground, the makeshift elevator swinging precariously as it dropped.

Once we touched down, I tied the rope to a hidden hook on the wall and stepped off. Leo followed suit, albeit a little wobbly.

"That," he pointed accusingly at the wooden stand, "was totally awesome." I smiled at his reaction and stretched out my body. Then I walked over to where my water bottle was placed and took a swig of the icy liquid. I poured some on my face and felt my muscles loosen up. I was rejuvenated.

Leo walked out and away from the wall, probably to go work in the forges or bunker nine, and waved a goodbye as he left.

I turned to the wall, preparing for another round up, when, once again, I was interrupted.

"Hey, Perce. You about to climb?" Piper asked as she walked towards me, Jason by her side. I nodded and asked the same.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at it. Jason on the other hand…" She turned to the son of Zeus in question who blushed at the praise.

Jason shrugged, "I've had training. Besides, I'm sure it's Percy who's the best anyways."

"Nah, you should see Annabeth or Clarisse. They're like freaking mountain lions or something. So, Grace? Wanna race?"

"What? Race?" Jason asked, surprised by my suggestion.

"Yeah, I just raced Leo, so why not." Jason nodded and walked up to the wall a little bit to the right of me. "Ten drachmas say I ring the bell first?"

Jason grinned, "You're on Jackson."

I was just about to count us off when Piper cut in, "Bo_ring_, you guys should bet on something a _little _more interesting. Like winner gets to do losers makeup."

I made a face, "What are you, twelve?"

"Scared you're gonna lose Perce?" I look over to see Leo has rejoined. Upon seeing my confusion, he states, "I left my belt here and came back to get it, but now I wanna see this. Especially if one of you is getting your makeup done too."

"Alright then, Sparky. Do you like blue or yellow lipstick? Or maybe even purple?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "I think you're the one who should be picking out a color scheme, Fish Face."

"On three?" Was all I said. He nodded, "Three, two, one!"

Once again, I found myself taking off at top speed towards the top of the climbing wall. I lost myself in the rhythm of dodging and climbing. I had forgotten how much I missed this when I was on the quest to stop Gaea. The adrenaline I got from climbing was different than the one in battle. In battle, I needed it to survive, and even then my chances were risky. Here, right now, it feels good knowing I'll be safe no matter what, knowing that my family would be safe and that it's only for fun. It feels really good.

Before I know it, I'm back at the top of the wall and reaching out to ring the bell. Not even seconds after I pull myself up onto the ledge does the bell next to me ring and Jason joins me.

"Ah, so close, Grace. Guess there's always next time." I am a little surprised I won. Although I've done the wall a million times, Jason _is_ the son of Zeus so this would be his comfort zone. Not to mention, he was right when he said he had a lot of training. Jason had at least nine more years of training than me. And I hate to admit it, but he was also a couple of inches taller.

I just shrugged off the thoughts and relished in the idea that I wouldn't be made into a clown today. Jason, on the other hand, looked like he just remembered about our promised bet.

"Go easy on me, please." He begged. I just shrugged and pulled the rope for the elevator. Just like Leo, Jason had had no idea of its existence and was very upset to find that he could have taken the wooden platform down all this time.

"Any other secrets you would like to share?"

"I'm sure you'll find out in due time." Jason sighed as he hopped on.

One elevator drop later, and we were back on the ground where Piper and Leo were waiting.

"Well? Who won?" Leo looked at us eagerly.

Jason sighed again and pointed to me.

"Ughh," Piper groaned as she handed Leo twenty dollars.

"Aha, thank you, Piper and thank you, Percy." Leo grinned as he pocketed his newly earned money.

"How did you know Percy was gonna win? Jason had like, all the advantages." Piper looked at Leo who shrugged in response.

"Well, as someone who had just raced him, I knew he was really good. Good enough to beat Jason." Leo turned to the son of Zeus, "Speaking of, you ready for a makeover Jase?"

Jason groaned and the four of us headed to the Aphrodite cabin, because where else would you get your makeup done.

When we got there it was surprisingly empty.

"Drew is having a birthday party down by the beach." Piper explained when I questioned it.

I nodded, not even having to ask why Piper wasn't attending. We watched while she took out all sorts of makeup supplies, I had no idea where to even start with all the different colors, bottles and brushes. Maybe this was a bad idea.

I looked over and saw that with every product Piper took out, Jason's face became paler and paler.

"Alrighty then," Piper dusted off her hands dramatically, "I think that should be good."

Leo raised an eyebrow at her, "are you sure?" She ignored him, pulled out a chair and gestured for Jason to sit down in it. He trudged over and sat down. Then Piper gestured over to me. I joined her by where all the gathered makeup supplies sat.

She pointed at a bunch of containers filled with various skin colored creams, "Here's the primer, then over here is the concealer, you put the primer first and then the concealer. You can also use a face cleanser first. Then you have the foundation…" I kinda zoned out after that. It was just too much to remember. I suppose it might have been sort of important to listen in and know what I was about to put on Jason's face but the products were lined up in the order I needed to put them on him so I figured I would be fine. "You got all that?" Piper looked up at me expectantly.

"Oh! Uh yeah, definitely. You use the brush and you...you know," I gestured around.

Jason groaned, "I'm gonna die here."

"Now that's being a bit dramatic, Jase." I picked up a container of primer, one that looked like it matched Jason's skin tone the best. I wasn't going to bother with the facial cleanser, I just wanted to finish this up. I put it on a brush and started applying it to Jason's face. I patted the brush all over, covering the red spots and bumps on him. Then I moved onto the concealer, I put that on and moved on. I kept going down the line. When it came to eye shadow I chose a dark purple which actually went pretty good with Jason's pale complexion. I placed it on, darkened his eyebrows and continued with the rest of his face. I found myself getting into a rhythm, one that was familiar with me. I actually found myself enjoying the arts of decorating Jason's face. The memories it triggered on the other hand, were much less enjoyable, but I pushed those thoughts away and just focused on the task at hand.

I sighed as I finished filling in the last of Jason's lips with a bright red lipstick and stepped back. Leo and Piper came over to look and gasped.

"Percy," Piper breathed out, "That's like seriously good. It's like a professional did it. How- how did you…?"

"Jason! You look like a model, bro!" Leo pulled a camera out of nowhere and started snapping pics.

"Leo! Leo, stop- no don't! Leo!" Jason tried feebly to get the camera away but it was no hope. By now there had to be a million photos on there.

I took a moment to look at Jason myself. He _did_ look good. Like really good. The highlights really made his cheekbones stand out, and his skin contrasted really well with the purple color I had chosen for his eyes.

I was by no means an artist. I was sloppy on school assignments that required us to draw things, I couldn't even draw a straight line correctly. But here Jason was, looking like a supermodel because I had done his makeup _that_ good.

Memories of the past swirling around my head, trying to force their way out. Bad memories, memories of bruises and scars barely concealed by whatever cosmetics my mom had. I suppose the sheer muscle memory and skills I had developed for five years gave me a talent I had never known of.

(Or maybe I had always known, but reminders of the past were the last thing I wanted to drag around.)

I turned to Piper who was turning her head to look at Jason and then look at me and then back at Jason again. "I dunno, guess I'm just a natural. It was fun."

"A natural? Percy, these things don't just come naturally. It takes real talent and experience to do makeup. Unless your a child of Aphrodite or something."

"Yeah," Leo added on, "I was hoping you would make him look like a clown, but now he just looks even cooler than before."

Jason raised his eyebrows at Leo, "You thought I looked cool before this?"

"Well, you didn't look _bad_." Leo defended. Jason rolled his eyes.

"So can I see? I want to know what the big deal is."

"The big deal is your face, Jay." Piper reached for a handheld mirror laying on a bunk. She handed it to him and he gazed at himself. His eyes widened, and his mouth fell slightly agape.

"Woah, this is...new." I snorted at the comment. "I don't look bad. I look like, like, I don't even know what I look like."

"Look guys, I'm sure anyone could do this easily and better than me. It's not a big deal." I tried to brush off my work.

Piper looked unconvinced, "Please Percy, you had to learn this somewhere. What, were you Aphrodite's apprentice for a year or something?" I wrinkled my nose, the thought of working with Aphrodite for a whole year- that's just scary.

"No. I just- it's a long story. A long and very boring story. You guys don't want to hear it. Trust me, it'll just waste your time."

Leo raised his eyebrows, "We've got plenty of time, besides now we have to hear it. Were you a makeup artist in another life, or are you secretly one in this life?"

I closed my eyes and took a breath, "No, I just- it's difficult."

"What's difficult, Perce? We're your friends, you can trust us." Piper spoke softly, all jokes now put aside.

I swallowed and took another deep breath. My hand unconsciously felt over an old scar on my forearm, one caused by a broken beer bottle so many years ago. Damn, has it really been over five years now? How could I be so weak, it's been five years already and just the thought of _him_ made me want to puke? I was weak back then and I'm weak now. Too weak to even talk about it- No, I am not weak. I'm strong, I've survived because I'm strong.

And also because of Annabeth saving my life ten thousand times.

The thought of Annabeth gave me strength too. Just because I didn't have the Achilles Curse anymore didn't mean that Annabeth wasn't still my lifeline. I thought back to the time when I confessed to her about my past, after she asked me about a scar on my leg, a cigarette burn. She had held me tight that night, and woke me from my nightmares. She was my strength.

I looked up at my friends, of course I could trust them. Of course I could be strong enough to talk, strong enough to not break down at the mention of his name. Of course I could, because they were there for me, no matter what.

"When I was younger, before I knew I was a demigod, I had a stepdad named Gabe. He was an ass, to say the least. He pushed me around, you know the sorts, and my mom didn't know at the time. I didn't want her to worry about me, she had enough on her plate with trying to keep up with the bills and all. In fact, it wasn't 'till I was twelve that I learned the bastard hit her too. Anyways, I got a lot of bruises and scars from him so for years I was using my mom's makeup to cover 'em up. Eventually, I got pretty good at it too, and I found I enjoyed it- the makeup I mean not the, uh, bruises. I liked it so much that sometimes, in my freetime, I found myself practicing using it, uh, on myself…" I trailed off, blushing slightly. That wasn't…normal right? A guy using makeup?

"Percy that's nothing to be embarrassed about," Piper calmly stated, reading my mind, "Plenty of guys like wearing makeup, just like plenty of girls don't. Nothing to be ashamed of, and neither is your past. I-we had no idea about any of that. I'm really sorry you and your mom had to go through that."

"Yeah, dude. Trust me, in the foster homes I went to, some of them were...not very nice to say the least, but it's nothing to be embarrassed by. It doesn't make you weak or anything." I smiled at Leo, I guess he did understand.

Jason met my eyes, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, just know that we're here for you, all of us. If you ever need a friend to talk, we'll be there. Or if you want a sparring partner too." He added.

"Thanks guys. And I know you are all here, and I really appreciate it, so thanks." I was starting to feel a lot better. Stronger. I couldn't be any more grateful to my friends, I really didn't know what I would do without them. I was just happy to get everything off my chest. I looked back at the three demigods, now smiling brightly at me, then I looked at Jason's makeup and smiled.

"Say Jason, there is one thing _you _could do for me."

Jason looked at me warily, "Okay… what would that be?"

"There are some new campers expected to arrive today, and I'm supposed to be showing them around camp. I was wondering if, perhaps, you would like to join me?"

Leo and Piper started laughing loudly, knowing exactly what I meant. Jason put it together too.

"No. No way Percy. I'm not going out like this in front of everyone. Nope not happening."

"Hey, Grace!" Travis Stoll shouted as we walked by the basketball courts, "You, uh, got a little something there, on your face."

"Shut up, Stoll, or I will shove this sword up your-"

"Now, now, Jason, we have young ears in the area," I gestured to the three new kids who we were giving a tour to, "You've gotta watch that red stained mouth of yours." Jason just glared at me.

Then, Annabeth Chase herself, in all her glory, ran up to us. "Hey, Percy I was wondering if you know where my papers for-" She paused, just noticing Jason standing there. She cocked her head like a dog, "Jason, you look different… did you get a new haircut?"

Jason groaned and placed his head in his hands, "I hate you so much, Jackson."

"You said you'd be there for me."

"I'm starting to regret that decision."

"It's your fault for being too slow on the wall."

"Yeah, yeah. You know where to shove it, Perce." I just laughed and motioned to the slightly amused, slightly confused kids.

"Come on, next up are the strawberry fields, with the Demeter kids' help we get strawberries redder than Jason's lips."

**And voila. It is done. Hope you liked that chapter, sorry it took so long again. I know I've been using Piper a lot but the next couple of chapters won't have her, at least I think so. Also I don't wear makeup at all, so I really don't know how hard it is to put on, and I looked up everything else so yeah, hope it's accurate. Review please. And don't forget to like and subscribe. **


	10. No Scars to Your Beautiful

**So, I'm here, please don't be mad.** **Here's the next chapter but I hated my first chapter so much that i'm gonna delete it and write this one as a replacement. Hopefully it's better. Chapter title credits to Alessia Cara. Rick owns this stuff, you know it, I know it.**

No scars to your beautiful

Jason POV:

"Hey Jay!" I turned to see Percy waving at me from the Poseidon table. I grabbed some food from the buffet and walked towards him.

"Percy? What are you doing here, I thought you were in school?" I asked, confused. It had been a few months since the Giant War and Percy had gone back home to catch up on all the school he had missed due to Hera's meddling. From what I knew, I had assumed that Percy had a lot of work to do so his presence at camp, although welcomed, was surprising to say the least.

"I am, but we had a day off today and my mom thought it would be a good idea to visit. Take off some stress, you know?"

I nodded and smiled, I had met Sally Jackson once, she was by far the kindest woman on earth. I would never admit it, but it made me a tiny bit envious of Percy and the kind of life he had growing up. No wonder he turned out so carefree.

I immediately shook off the toxic thoughts. Percy had literally been through Tartarus, it wasn't fair to compare his life to mine.

"Well, it's good to see you, been a while." I sat down and started digging into my food.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, following me and stuffing a huge bite of pancakes into his mouth despite it being noon. We continued to eat in mostly silence, considering most of the dining area being empty, with the occasional small talk.

Then I, being the idiot I am, spilled my drink all over Percy when he was reaching over to grab something. This shouldn't have been a problem if it had been water, or some other watery like substance because Percy could have just seeped the liquid out with a wave of his hand, but with my luck I just had to be drinking cranberry juice.

The dark purple spill created a huge stain on Percy's _white_ A.H.S. shirt and basketball shorts. Crap.

"Oh, Hades. I'm so sorry Perce."

Percy waved it off, "Nah, it's fine. I've got tons of these shirts. The only problem is I'm going to be here for the rest of the day. And I don't have any spare clothes here anymore." He sighed, pulling the ruined shirt up to smell. He made a face, "gross. _Cranberry _juice, get some taste bro."

I laughed, still feeling a bit guilty, "Shut up. If you want you can borrow one of my camp shirts and some shorts to change into. We're basically the same size, although they might be a little too big for you." I added with a smirk, jabbing at the fact that I was a few inches taller.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm not that short. But yeah that would be nice, thanks."

"No problem, it was my fault anyways." We finished our lunch before heading to the Zeus cabin. I was a little surprised at the fact that Percy just walked in, not worried at all about my dad getting mad and smiting him. Though I suppose after a few years of pissing off gods, you get used to the threats.

"Here you go," I threw Percy a clean Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. He caught them with ease and proceeded to take off his own white-turned-purple shirt.

I blushed at the sudden action, I didn't swing that way or anything, but his sudden indecency caught me off guard.

I was about to turn away to give him some privacy when something caught my eye. Along Percy's waist were small pinkish circles. Scars.

My eyebrows furrowed, what caused scars like those? Jason couldn't think of a single monster that would leave a mark like that and didn't Percy have healing powers? Besides those scars looked old, almost well accustomed to being present on Percy's skin.

"Like what you see?" Percy raised an eyebrow, smirking at my intent staring.

"I- I wasn't- I didn't-"

"Chill bro, it's fine. I know I'm pretty hot, you just simply couldn't resist. It's cool." I blushed, though I knew he was just teasing me.

"No- no, I was just wondering, well I was wondering where you got those circle scars from?" I pointed to his waist just before he pulled my shirt over his head. He froze for a second, his grin fading into a grimace, before he wiped it clean and returned back to his usual carefree smirk. I almost missed the action. Almost.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about, just something that happened a long time ago." Percy turned away from me and quickly pulled up the clean pair of shorts. I blushed again and turned away too remembering that all he was wearing was boxers. After Percy was redressed, and I apologized again for his clothes, he told me I could make it up by sparring with him.

We walked to the sword arena and took our positions. I unsheathed my gladius and Percy took out Riptide and uncapped it. We readied our swords and attacked.

Percy came at me from the side, slashing at my, I dodged and countered the attack with a jab. He ducked and slashed at my feet, I jumped over the blade and while he prepared for another attack, feinted at his right before slashing at his left. He barely had time to dodge before I went in again to disarm him but he backed up before I could.

"Wow, you're getting pretty good, Grace."

"_Pretty _good? I'm kicking your butt Jackson."

"Please, I'm going easy on you." Percy lunged at me and I parried his sword, pushing it towards his side. He pushed back at me and our swords suddenly slid off each other making me stumble.

Percy took that opportunity to make a direct attack which I just barely blocked. He kept coming at me in rapid fire, while I just tirelessly blocked his attacks. The whole time I couldn't get the thoughts of those circle scars out of my head. They seemed oddly familiar in a way.

Eventually, while I was lost in my thoughts, I must have let up or something because he found a way to get his blade below my hilt and before I could do anything he pulled up sending my blade flying towards the other side of the room. To finish it off, Percy raised his blade to meet my chest and put my hands up in surrender.

He stepped back and wiped the sweat off his face. I was panting and sweaty too. That was a pretty long spar, one I hadn't had in a little bit. I had to admit, me and Percy weren't exactly the closest of friends or anything but we were still cousins, so despite the family tensions, we still got on well enough and I had missed sparring with someone as good as him.

I took a swig of my water and complimented Percy's disarming technique.

"Thanks, it was actually one of the first things I had ever learned. Luke taught it to me." His eyes got dark in the same way they always did when he spoke about Luke, which wasn't often. I saw it enough on Annabeth though to recognize it. It had surprised me when I saw it on Percy the first time, however.

I remember asking, a while back, about him and Luke's relationship together, and expected to see hate in his eyes. All I saw though, when his eyes got dark, was nostalgia. And regret. He told me that Luke was kind to him when he first arrived. One of the few people who didn't treat him differently or ignore him. Percy had told me that he felt that if Luke were still alive, they still would have been great friends despite the past.

"Oh, that's cool." Awkward much? But Percy didn't seem to mind, instead he grinned up at me and asked if I wanted to go to the beach with him.

To be honest, I didn't really want to, Jupiter and water didn't really go well together, but Percy flashed me those stupid baby seal eyes and I had to cave.

We walked down the sand and sat down. I stared out into the sea, the waves were really wild today and sea water sprayed on us lightly. Well, just on me. Percy stayed bone dry and he played with the sand under us, sprinkling some over his stretched out legs.

Suddenly, a memory hit me. It was a sad one, but not for me. It was when a little boy, no older than nine had come into camp with a satyr and bruises covering his face. I remembered asking the satyr which monster they had encountered that had given the boy these injuries. The satyr had looked at me sadly and stated that they hadn't run into a monster, not a mythological one anyways. I remembered looking down at the little boy in shock, and seeing scars littering his arms and legs. He was a son of Kratos, the greek god of power and strength, according to the satyr, but the boy had looked so small and shy it was hard to believe. His father was a god, that meant his mother was presumably the cause of his injuries. (Later I would find that assumption to be correct) I had looked back down at his arms, gazing at the various scars. There had been a few shaped like perfect, tiny circles. Cigarette burns, I would have learned later, when the boy, Cam, would quietly tell me. Cigarette burns. Perfect, tiny circles were cigarette burns.

I took a deep breath in and glanced at Percy. There was no mistaking it, I know that what I saw on Percy's waist was what I saw on Cam's arm. The proof was there. Someone had hurt Percy, in the same way as Cam. Someone had purposely pressed a _cigarette_ to his bare skin in an intent to hurt him.

Rage flickered inside of me at the thought of someone hurting my friend, when I looked over all I saw were innocent sea green irises. Who could hurt someone with such innocent eyes? The rage soon turned to guilt as I remembered my previous envies. I had been jealous because I felt that Percy had had a better childhood than me. How shallow was that?

I wanted to ask Percy about who had done it to him, and when. I wanted to ask how he was still so strong. But Percy hadn't wanted to tell me earlier, what if he didn't want to tell me now either? I had no right to force it out of him. Cam had come to me and told me himself, if Percy also wanted to then he could, and I would listen. But for now, it was fine like this.

"Hey, Percy?" Green eyes turned to me, "I'm sorry."

Percy smiled, puzzled, "For what?"

For being jealous, for not knowing, for you having to go through that, for everything, "For spilling juice on you."

"I told you, it's alright," He rolled his eyes before narrowing them at him like he was trying to read me, "but I forgive you, okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Percy surprised me a lot, every time I thought I had finally figured him out, he would go and change things up. Percy also impressed me a lot. Today he did both.

**And there you go. I kinda liked this chapter a lot. Not the ending so much but I thought it was a nice change of pace instead of Percy spilling all his emotions to everyone, you know? Sorry if Jason's a bit OOC, he's hard to write. Anyways, I hope you liked it, all I know is that it is a great replacement for the first chapter but that's not saying much. Whatever, just leave a review and like and subscribe.**

**(1) I dont actually know if he still has that sword or if that's the correct name but oh well.**


End file.
